


She is perfect (& you are better)

by Bluesalvia



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kim loves Becky G, Trini is jealous of Becky G, we love becky g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesalvia/pseuds/Bluesalvia
Summary: Kim is always in her phone recently and Trini is dying to find out why.





	She is perfect (& you are better)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again. I am so bored and we need more trimberly stories in pride month! Here's where Kim secretly loves Becky G... well everyone loves Becky G lol! also possibly grammatical mistakes and this is too short lol

Just another day, and Kim is in her phone, again. 

"Kim" Trini is trying to get the pink ranger's attention but Kim seems like she loves her phone more than her girlfriend. 

No response. well If you count giggles and heart eyes are response, then Kim must be saying something. 

"Kimberly" Trini basically shouts it out, and Kim just nods without looking up from her phone. 

Trini has enough, and she takes Kim's phone away but she apparently doesn't see it coming. 

Kim is on tumblr, Kim has a tumblr, Kim keeps posting this-looking-alike-girl on her tumblr, and Trini swears she is losing her shit. 

Kim tenses up, "okay babe give it back", trying to get her phone back before Trini finds out she is a creep, and probably breaks up with her once Trini knows her little obsession with the singer, who looks like Trini so, can't really blame her. 

Trini raises her eyebrow, "why? so you can say how much you love this nameless girl on tumblr?" 

"oh god, babe that's a just fan account, and the nameless girl is Becky G, she is a singer" Kim knows there is nowhere to hide so she decides to mess with Trini instead. 

Trini snaps, "oh really? so this Becky G doesn't look so freaking good in her what, new song, sin pajama? what kind of song name is it? sin pijama? really?"

"what, no, she looks so good in-", Kim shuts her mouth when she sees Trini being so pissed, and Kim just laughs, "Oh babe, are you jealous?"

"no I am not jealous and I will not be jealous of some random girls, Becky? that is not even a cool name, like how can you possibly scream becky huh?" Trini smirks, 

"then you should give it back, so I can show how much I love her on tumblr", she mocks, 

"don't you dare" 

"god, she looks like a goddess in sin pijama, you have no idea"

"Do you even understand the lyrics? because you failed Spanish" Trini says, 

Kim smiles, "Ha! I figured it is easy to learn when you love it, like I love Spanish now, Becky sounds so hot when she is singing in Spanish,"

"then you should go make her your girlfriend", Trini is not jealous, she is just a little upset by the fact that Kim can learn Spanish through some stupid songs but not her, god, she swears she sounds so much hotter than that Becky when she is singing in spanish.

Kim laughs, "oh god, babe, you are jealous, you are so jealous right now, I can even smell it"

"I am not jealous, I am mad" 

"Trin you don't have to be jealous, you know I love you"

Trini smirks, "then delete your account"

"What? no babe, I have so many followers and likes and that is like my second home" she cries out, 

"god, then go love your perfect singer, I don't care"

Kim simply looks at Trini in her eyes, "babe you know what?", and pulls Trini closer to her,

"Becky may be perfect but you are better"

Kim kisses her.


End file.
